History
by Toesocks29
Summary: The indigo strap was frayed in places and the pendant had lost a bit of its color. But the markings were as intricate as ever, Ryu could see the dips where the ocean carving had been done in. Zutara Week 2011 Day Two: History


The Fire Prince was not used to dropping in on his father so late at night, it had to be at least midnight, but he felt that something was off. Not that the Fire Lord was ill of course, but something was wrong. Ryu walked quietly through the Palace halls, his slippers barely making noise on the dark wooden floors as he neared the Fire Lord's study. He approached the guard and looked at the door leading inside.

"The Fire Lord is resting, Prince Ryu" he whispered "I don't think it would be wise to-."

"Please step aside, my Father needs me."

The guard sighed and stepped away from the door "He hasn't slept a wink since..." his voice trailed off.

Lady Katara, at the age of eighty, had died peacefully in her sleep amongst the people of the Southern Water just a few days ago. Anana, Ryu's wife, was with her brother's Jampa and Tenzin making funeral arrangements. Since the news of her death had spread to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko had been distant and quiet. He had taken all his meals in his study and often spent his time indoors instead of meditating and playing Pai Sho with his grandson, Akiak.

Ryu nodded and opened the door, he took a few steps in and then closed the door behind him. The bedroom was dark but Ryu knew better, inhaling deeply he produced a flame that lighted up a good half of the room. Walking over to the bed, he found it to be empty. The sheets were rustled and in a disarray. A cold pot of tea sat on the nightstand, along with a few scattered lotus pieces. Ryu picked one up and fingered the smooth wooden game piece. This specific one had belonged to his Great-Uncle Iroh, a man Ryu never got the chance to meet.

"What are you doing in here?"

Ryu kept inspecting the lotus tile "Checking in" he said "Making sure you're alright."

"Of course I'm all right!" came the ragged response.

Fire Lord Zuko walked in from the balcony with the help of his cane. He wore long night robes, that Ryu knew he was bound to trip over, and no slippers. The Fire Lord's hair was white as snow and his face, scar included, was covered in liver spots. Unlike past Fire Lords he had never grown a beard, but Ryu could see whiskers starting to grow out. He was still regal looking but had a certain frail air around him, he got sick often but his mind was still sharp. Ryu flipped the lotus tile into the air and caught it gracefully, his Father muttered something about "blasted Pai Sho.."

"What's in your hand, Dad?" Ryu asked quietly.

The Fire Lord glanced at his right hand "Just some jewelry" he said. His right fist wound a bit tighter around piece of said jewelry.

"Anana never found out you were the one her mother gave it to" Ryu murmured.

Fire Lord Zuko brought up his right palm and opened it. There sat the necklace, it hadn't seen much wear and tear in the past sixty something years but one could tell it was old. The indigo strap was a bit frayed in places and the pendant had lost a bit of its color. But the markings were as intricate as ever, Ryu could see the dips where the ocean carving had been done in. His father licked his dry lips and brought the pendant up into his fingers, dragging his thumb over the pendant slowly.

"I have some history with it" Fire Lord Zuko said softly, his eyes raking over the necklace.

"Did you love her?" Ryu blurted out "Did you love her more then Mama?"

The Fire Lord did not answer right away. Ryu put the tile back on the nightstand and studied his Father with narrowed eyes. The older man sighed and looked at the betrothal necklace, he looked all of his eighty-two years in that moment.

"Bring me that chair" Fire Lord Zuko said pointing to a nearby armchair. It only took Ryu a few moments to push the plush seat over. His Father took his time sitting down, being careful to make sure the necklace didn't fall from his palm.

"Lady Katara and I first met on the banks of the Southern Water Tribe" Fire Lord Zuko started "When I was obsessed with capturing the Avatar" he added with a roll of his golden eyes.

Prince Ryu listened carefully to his Father tell a tale about pirates, a bounty hunter, and a fight at the Spirit Oasis. A run-in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se and a horrible decision the then Prince Zuko had made. He spoke of gaining a Waterbender's trust under rain clouds and sacrificing his life for hers as a comet soared above them.

"I want you to know that I was never unfaithful to your Mother" Zuko stated "She was a good Fire Lady and I'm proud I got to spend a good part of my life with her."

"But Katara...she understood me at a more personal and intimate level. We were close friends that never had the chance to become something more" he explained "We both had our duties and knew who we each belonged to.."

"I do love her, even to this day. I love her for giving me a beautiful daughter-in-law, Anana and a wonderful grandchild, Akiak."

Ryu remained quiet.

"And when I part from this world, I know she will be waiting for me."

0o0o0o

_Anana means "beautiful" in Inuit. _

_Ryu means "dragon" in Japanese. _

_Akiak means "brave" in Inuit._

_These are my characters, don't use them without my permission.  
><em>


End file.
